This application is related to applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 754,434 filed July 12, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,523, and entitled "Stand for Cordless Electric Appliance", the subject matter of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In a known appliance, a stand for the electric appliance is configured as a connection installation. The bottom of the stand is pivotable and carries a contact which interacts with another contact mounted on the base of the stand. This known arrangement is disclosed in French Pat. No. 1,229,442.